Another Ultimate Problem
Another Ultimate Problem is the 34th episode of Ben 10: Stupidity Force. It is the sequel to The Ultimate Wildmutt Problem, and is the fourth episode of the second season, like TUWP was the fourth of the first season. Plot Ben and Kevin were at Ben's house. (Ben): HEY KEVIN I THOUGHT OF THIS EPIC IDEA (Kevin): What? (Ben): LET'S GROW SEA MONKEYS IN WATERHAZARD (Kevin): .... (Ben): IT'S A GENIUS IDEA! (Kevin): Don't you need sea monkeys for that? (Ben): THAT'S WHY I BOUGHT (pulls out a bag of sea monkeys) THEEESE (Kevin):... (Ben): (transforms into Wildmutt) RAGHARAWR! GRRR (Kevin): Haha. (Wildmutt): GRRRR (evolves) ULTIMATE WILDMUTT! WHAT I WAS GOING FOR WATERHAZARD! STUPID ULTIMATRIX! HEY BEN, GUESS WHAT? I'M STILL IN THE ULTIMATRIX! WHAT? NOOOOOOO! (Kevin): This seems familiar. (Ult. Wildmutt): And this time, I have an unbeatable army! SHUT UP! NO YOU! JUST PUT ME IN THE ULTIMATRIX ALREADY OKOKOK Ult. Wildmutt turned into the Ultimatrix! (Kevin): ... not again. Gwen came. (Gwen): Where is Ben? (Kevin): In there. (Gwen): Not again. (Kevin): So now that we have the Ultimatrix, what should we do with it? (Gwen): I got an idea. 10 seconds later. Kevin and Gwen were playing tennis with the Ultimatrix. (Kevin): This is fun. IN THE ULTIMATRIX (Ben): AHH I'M IN THE ULTIMATRIX AGAIN (Ult. Wildmutt): Yes you are. (Ben): Ohhi. (Ult. Wildmutt): Remember me? (Ben): Not really. (Ult. Wildmutt): ... It was the first time you used Ult. Waybig. (Ben): OH NOW I REMEMBER (Ult. Wildmutt): YES! But now, since the Ultimatrix was glitched, all the new ultimates have gotten a personality, LIKE ME! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (Ben): When was my Ultimatrix glitched? (Ult. Wildmutt): (facepalms) When you first used Viking Eatle. (Ben): OH YEAH (Ult. Wildmutt): WELL NOW, WE WANT TO ESCAPE THIS BORING PLACE AND BE FREE! (Ben): Cool story bro. (Ult. Wildmutt): In case you didn't understand, all your ultimates are on my side. Ultimate Ek came, and so did Ultimate Ripjaws and Ultimate Waterhazard. (Ben): ULTIMATE EK? YOU TOO? (Ult. Ek): I WANT TO GET OUT OF HERE TOO. (Ult. Wildmutt): And you didn't even see the best part. Ultimate Waybig and Piegantic came! (Piegantic): PIEGANTIC SMAAAAASH (Ben): Piegantic isn't ultimate Pie Guy. He's sorta like a "gantic" form. (Ult. Wildmutt): Actually he is ultimate Pie Guy. (Ben): POO (Ult. Wildmutt): With so many on my side, YOU CAN'T WIN! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! TUMUAOAT and Ult. T-Rex came. (Ult. T-Rex): Hey boss, LET'S GET OUT OF HERE! (Ult. Wildmutt): Ok. (Ult. Ek): INTO THE PIT! (Ben): What pit? (Ult. Ripjaws): Ben, if you don't go into the pit we'll be really sad. (Ult. Wildmutt): (whispers to Ult. Ripjaws) That won't work! (Ultimate Ripjaws (URJ)): It did last time. (Ultimate Wildmutt (UWM)): Hmm... good point. (Ult. Ek): Yeah, we'll be really sad. (Ben): Aww... well there is only one solution for this. (takes a deep breath) (Ultimate Waterhazard (UWH)): That was easy. (Ben): DEAL WITH IT. (Ult. Waybig (UWB)): I think we need to use the hard way. Ult. Waybig used telekinesis and held Ben. (UWB): INTO THE PIT. (Ben): NO WAI (transform) REO! Not who I wanted but WHO CARES REO used an Oreo shuriken and cut the telekinesis line, and then he ran. (Ult. Wildmutt): CATCH HIIIIIM (TUMUAOAT): YOU CAN RUN BETTER THAN MOST OF US (UWM): Ohright. UWM, Ult. Ek and UWH ran after REO. REO kept running and fired cream at them. UWM ate it, and jumped at REO. REO fired an oreo, hitting UWM under the jaw, and slipped from under him. REO created an Oreo and flew on it like a hoverboard. (UWM): CATCH HIM! UWH created a water tornado from behind him, and flew after REO. UWH fired water, and weakened the oreo hoverboard. (REO): BLEGCH WET OREOS! (UWH): COME HERE UWH created a water tornado and spinned REO's hoveroreo, and crashed down. UWH landed. (REO): (evølves) REØ! REØ hit UWH with his hammer. URJ and Ult. Ek ran towards REØ. (REØ): BY THE PØWER ØF THØR, LET LIGHTNING STRIKE! Outside of the Ultimatrix... Gwen used the Ultimatrix as a cup. Suddenly a lightning bolt striked down and electrocuted her. (Gwen): CURSE YØU THØR IN THE ULTIMATRIX. (UWM):... (REØ): AREGHHHHHHH REØ hit them with his hammer, and fired Øreøs. He ran away, and created a Øreø hoverboard again. (REØ): SEE YAH SUCKAHS REØ flew away, but Piegantic and Ult. Waybig stopped him. (UWB): I WANT TO GET OUT OF HERE UWB fired a laser and blew up the høverøreø. And sent REØ flying away. (UWM): NO YOU IDIOTS! (UWB): Sorry boss. REØ flew across the Ultimatrix, and landed near some weird house. (REØ): WHERE THE FUDGE AM I (Ditto): Hello, viking oreo guy! (REØ): WE HAVE SERIES GUEST STARS? OMG I LOVE OMNI-WORLD (Eye Guy): What's Omni-World? (Ditto): If this is inside the Ultimatrix, shouldn't it be Ulti-World? (Eye Guy): Or Ultima-World? (Ditto): That would mean Omni-World should be Omnima-World, and that sounds plain weir- (REØ): (reverts to human) SHUT UPPPPPP (Ditto):.... (Eye Guy):.... (Ben): SOME OF MY ULTIMATE FORMS NOW WANT TO KILL ME SO THEY CAN BE SET FREE NOW HELP ME (Eye Guy): Ultimate Cannonbolt will never attack you. He barely even goes off the couch. (Ben): Not Ultimate Cannonbolt. Ultimate Wildmutt, Ultimate Ek, and Piegantic, and some more. (Ditto):.....Piegantic? (Ben): HE'S A HUGE PIE ALIEN (Eye Guy): PIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE (Ben): It's hard to eat a pie that IS FIFTY METERS HIGH! (Ditto): Oh wow. Maybe if I duplicate... (Ben): I DON'T WANT TO LOSE PIEGANTIC (Eye Guy): Well what do you want us to do? (Ben): I need to get out of here. (Ditto): I think we should battle these guys, after all, we didn't really have a action packed episode ever since The Very Hungry Upchuck. (Ben): So are you going to help me? (Ditto): Ok. (Ben): YAY! (transform) THE PERCOLATING COFFEE GUY! LET'S KICK EVOLVED BUTT! (Eye Guy): YEAAAAH TPCG and Eye Guy ran towards Piegantic and UWB who were seen from a distance. (TPCG): RAAAAAAAAAAAAH (Eye Guy): RAAAAAAAAAAH (Ditto): We could take a taxi too. (TPCG): That could work. They entered a taxi and XLR8 was the driver. (TPCG): TO DA RED SORTA PIT THINGY (XLR8): Ok. You're there. (Eye Guy): That was fast. (XLR8): I AM XLR8 They went out of the taxi. Ult. Wildmutt, Ult. Ripjaws and Ult. Ek were playing Go Fish. (Ult. Ripjaws): Got any fours? (Ult. Ek): Go fish. (Ult. Ripjaws): STOP SAYING THAT RACISTS (TPCG): Hey guys. (Ult. Ek): IT'S BEN! CATCH HIM! Ult. Ek fired spikes at TPCG. TPCG ducked and fired coffee at Ult. Ek. (Ditto): Who do we fight? (Eye Guy): I'll battle Ultimate Ripjaws and you will battle... uh... (TUMUAOAT and Ult. T-Rex): FOR ULTI-WORLDDDDD TUMUAOAT and UTR started punching TPCG. TPCG kicked him off. (Eye Guy): The chicken and the weird guy. (Ditto): Ok Ditto cloned and jumped on Ult. T-Rex. Ult. T-Rex pecked him. (All Ditto Clones): Ow THAT HURT! Ditto kicked UTR, and UTR pecked his leg again. (Ditto): STOP IT TUMUAOAT jumped on Ditto. (Ditto): GRAH LEAVE ME ALONE (TPCG): DITTO TPCG fired coffee at them. TUMUAOAT ducked and it hit Ditto. (Ditto): STOP IT Eye Guy battled UWH. He fired a freeze laser and froze him. (UWH): OH POO While TPCG was battling Ultimate Ek, UWM jumped on TPCG's back. TPCG punched him off. (UWM): GIANTS! DO SOMETHING! Piegantic fired a whip cream at TPCG, and tied him up. (TPCG): YUMMY WHIP CREAM UWB held TPCG using telekinesis, and moved him in front of UWM. (UWM): Well well well, Ben. Now, we have finally caught you. INTO THE PIT! (All ultimates): INTO THE PIT! INTO THE PIT! UWB held TPCG, and Ben reverted to human. He held him over the pit. (UWM): FINISH HIM (Eye Guy): NOOOOOOOO BEN! Eye Guy fired a cheeseburger laser, and it hit Ult. Ek. (Ultimate Ek): AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Ultimate Ek ran and bumped into the frozen UWH, and breaked on the floor. UWH created more water to rebuild himself, and some of the water leaked to under UWB. UWB slipped, and Ben fell down. (Ben): YAY! (transform) BEN! (transform) BEN! -__- oh poo (UWM): CATCH HIM! URJ used hydrokinesis and held Ben. He held him over the pit. (Ult. Ek): DROP HIIIIIIIM He dropped him. (Ben): NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO He fell down. (UWM): YAY! (Piegantic): This didn't set us free. (URJ): Yeah. (UWM): It should happen. 2 seconds later. (UTR): WHY AREN'T WE FREE YET! (UWB): YEAH! Did you lie to us, Ultimate Wildmutt? (UWM): No, it's was supposed to work, I swear- (Ben, from inside the pit): (green light is seen) STINKFLY! Stinkfly flew out of the pit. (Stinkfly): You're in heaps of trouble. And goo. Stinkfly fired goo at them. The goo covered and sticked URJ and UTR. (UTR): NOW I'LL NEVER BE A GOOD FRIED CHICKEN TUMUAOAT avoided the goo, and ran towards Stinkfly. Stinkfly stung him, and threw him at a wall. (Ditto): I feel useless. (Eye Guy): Me too, let's return to our home and not interfere with this battle. (Ditto): Yeah. They went away. Stinkfly flew up. (Stinkfly): TO INFINITY AND BEY- (UWB): No way stink fly. UWB caught him. He held him, and crushed his wings. (Stinkfly): NUUUUUUUUUUU MAH WINGS UWB dropped him over the pit. (Stinkfly): AHHHHHHHHHH (transform) UPGRADE! Upgrade crashed on the ground. He started merging with the floor. (Upgrade): OHHHHHHHHH YEAAAAH The whole Ultimatrix was controlled by Upgrade. (UWM): AHHHHHH Outside the Ultimatrix... Kevin used the Ultimatrix as a Chinese finger trap. It suddenly turned Upgrade-colored. (Kevin):? IN THE ULTIMATRIX (Upgrade): Now, since I don't want to lose you guys, I'll do something very simple. (URJ): DON'T KILL US (Upgrade): I won't, but since I have control on everything here, I'll do something special... 15 minutes later. (Upgrade): This should work great. (Ditto): Yeah. Curtains opened. IT'S THE ULTI-WORLD SHOW! (UWM): Hey, Ult. Ripjaws. (Ult. Ripjaws): What's up? (UWM): I think I see Stinkfly. FAKE LAUGHS (URJ): Actually, that was his brother. His name is Smellfly! FAKE LAUGHS (Upgrade): Well, I'm out of here. (Eye Guy): Bye dawg. Upgrade transformed into Lurnit, and teleported out. Kevin and Gwen used the Ultimatrix as a TV remote. When Lurnit appeared, the Ultimatrix disappeared. (Lurnit): WHY DIDN'T YOU COME! (Kevin): Uhh... well... (Gwen): Err... (Lurnit): I hate you guys. Hey, what's on? (Kevin): Some new show called Ulti-World. (Lurnit): Oh cool. I helped make it. (Gwen): Well then, you're a horrible comedic writer. THE END Aliens Used *Wildmutt *Ult. Wildmutt *REO *REØ *The Percolating Coffee Guy *Stinkfly *Upgrade *Lurnit Characters *Ben *Gwen *Kevin *Ditto *Eyeguy Villains *Sentient Ultimate Wildmutt *Sentient Ultimate Ek *Sentient Ultimate Waterhazard *Sentient Ultimate Way Big *Sentient Ultimate T-Rex *Sentient Ultimate Most Useless Alien Of All Time *Sentient Ultimate Ripjaws *Sentient Piegantic Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Stupidity Force Category:Stupidity Force episodes